Those Beautiful Jade Eyes
by lilmissblonde
Summary: 'That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her'. Merlin had to protect his destiny, he had to eradicate the source, The Lady Morgana. What if, with one look in her beautiful jade eyes, Merlin realised that he loved her? 2x12 Mergana, re write.


**Yes I'm back with another story (sorry :P) After my re-write of episode 4x13 due to my dislike of it, I felt I really needed to re-write my most hated episode of all, 2x12. I hated that Merlin poisoned Morgana and fully blame him for her evilness which I also hate! I do not see myself as a writer nor claim to be, just felt I needed to write how I'd rather episode 2x12 would have gone. So anyway here it is my second attempt at a fic, I hope its ok :) **

Snatching a flaming torch off the wall, Merlin hurried along the familiar path taking him deep into the castle, down to the dragon. The torch cast flitting light around the cavern and Merlin saw Kilgharrah lying on the nearest rock to the ledge, ''What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?''.

All Merlin got in response was a loud, rumbling snore. ''Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do? Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me''.

Kilgharrah yawned loudly in response before heaving his massive form to his usual standing position, ''I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it'', he finished in a bored tone.

''I know I promised to free you, and I will!'', Merlin bargained with the giant creature but all he got was a mocking laugh in return. ''I will, I promise'', he tried again; he didn't have much time left before Camelot was completely at the knights mercy.

''I no longer trust your promises'', Kilgharrah turned as if to fly away.

''I swear on my mother's life!'', Merlin shouted far more urgent than his other requests, he thought little of what might happen once he'd freed the dragon, at the minute Arthur and Camelot were in danger and according to this famous destiny he had to protect them, at all costs.

''Careful what you say'', Kilgharrah responded, widening his large golden eyes. Merlin knew he had the creature's full attention now.

''You have to help me. Please?''.

''Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour. It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment''.

''What do you mean?'', he asked and not for the first time, wished the dragon didn't always talk in riddles.

''You must eradicate the source, Merlin''.

''Great. What is that?'', finally an easy, clear solution.

''Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana'', Kilgharrah sounded almost pleased at delivering this piece of information.

''Can't be'', Merlin looked shocked although deep down he knew there was a valid reason she hadn't been affected by the spell.

''I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!'', he bellowed at Merlin noticing he still didn't doubt the witch. Merlin sighed and a whispered, ''no'', left his lips.

''And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own'', Kilgharrah continued.

''How do I stop her?'', he asked really dreading the response and he didn't have to wait long as it seemed Kilgharrah couldn't wait to tell him.

''That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her'', he said with ease.

''No!'', it came out as half a whisper and half a shout, how that was possible Merlin didn't know but that's exactly the noise that had left his lips. He'd known all along what Kilgharrah was going to say he'd made plain his feelings towards the Lady Morgana. Still hearing him say it didn't make things any easier for Merlin.

Yes he'd known she was starting to go against Uther, had once tried to have him killed but couldn't go through with it and more recently she'd helped Mordred and another sorcerer to bring about Uther's downfall but he _knew _her she wasn't evil.

He knew Uther deserved everything he got and whilst it wasn't easy for him to ignore his behaviour and watch him execute hundreds of his kind, he knew Morgana found it far more difficult. Being the ward of Uther didn't help nor did the fact her magic made her one of his targets, even though he didn't know it. She was a caring but passionate woman and very hard to control she didn't take kindly to being told what to do or what to think. Her magic had made her feel cornered and Morgana wasn't the type of girl to go down without a fight, so it was easy for Merlin to see why she'd turn against her king.

''The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you'', Kilgharrah finished.

Merlin withdrew his gaze from the dragon and turned to leave, the sadness in his eyes apparent for all to see and it didn't go un-noticed by Kilgharrah.

''Young Warlock-'', Merlin turned back to listen,''-I can see this is not easy for you, the witch'', Merlin winced at the word and Kilgharrah corrected himself, ''-the Lady Morgana is obviously dear to your heart but she must be stopped. Your destiny will never come true if she succeeds, Arthur and Camelot will perish if this enchantment is not stopped''.

''But death? Is there not another way I can stop her? If I speak to her... I know her she won't willingly be doing this... Someone's put her up to it...''

''Merlin! Morgana has chosen her path and you must choose yours, and choose wisely, Albion must be born! For all those with magic to be free, you must make it so'', with his parting words he turned and flew off with a loud beating of his giant wings.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hunting around in Gaius's chambers Merlin grabbed a few things they might need. As he turned to leave the dragons words filled his head, _''You must kill her''_ , and he walked purposefully over to the potion cabinet and without thinking he grabbed the bottle marked Hemlock, stuffing it roughly in his bag he rushed to get back to Arthur.

Entering the chambers he was greeted by Morgana, ''I was worried about you'', she said looking at him with sweet, caring eyes. Pulling his gaze from her's he shook his head refusing to look at her as it only made his impending act harder to think about.

''They're here, they're in the castle!'', he said.

''Where's Arthur?'', she responded fearing for him.

''Gone to find somewhere safe to move to'', He noticed she relaxed at this, not something she'd do if she was intent on having him killed.

''Thank you for not saying anything to him'', she said. There were the eyes again, those beautiful jade eyes staring at him, trying to meet his gaze to get across how thankful she was.

''It's all right'', he tried to sound un-interested not wanting to get into a conversation with her but then she made his task seem impossible with her following words.

''You're a good friend''. Merlin froze, a good friend? Oh the irony. He was a good friend and if he was honest so was she but it seemed today they were both testing the boundaries of being a good friend.

Before he could think any further an out of breath Arthur entered, ''We have to move my father before Morgause gets here''.

''Morgause!'', Morgana half whispered.

''You're not surprised?'', Merlin asked her trying to judge her reaction but she wasn't making it easy, it seemed she too was unsure of how she was feeling herself to portray any sign of emotion.

''No, I am'', she replied. She certainly looked surprised but Merlin couldn't work out what she was surprised about because it didn't seem she was surprised by the mention of Morgause's name.

After the failed attempt to hide Uther in a servants chamber Merlin and Morgana hauled an unconscious Uther towards the throne room whilst Arthur fought with a couple of the knights.

The knights were a force to be reckoned with and one of them suddenly leapt out into the corridor chasing the two, they tried to speed up but the weight of Uther wasn't helping.

The large knight was a threatening spectacle the black armour, the strange eerie sound, how he walked with one purpose towards them. The weight of Uther became surprisingly heavier, Merlin turned to see why and saw that Morgana had tripped, ''Merlin!'', she called trying to half crawl, half shuffle away from the advancing knight.

Trying to ignore her Merlin carried on pulling the King. ''Please!'', she called out again sounding so pitiful she stopped Merlin in his tracks, the knight was gaining on her. Merlin flinched as he watched the Knight lift his arm to strike her. Morgana screamed and cowered on the floor, this was it she was going to die, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the cold steel. Although it wasn't steel she was met with but the warmth and safety of Merlin's strong arms, lifting her towards him he quickly pulled her out of harm's way.

Merlin flinched as he watched the Knight lift his arm to strike her, the sound of her ''Please'', pulling at his heart strings and before he could think rationally he launched himself down the corridor to help. Just before he reached her he noticed the Knight was staring at her, as if he was trying to picture who she was in his head, as if he some how knew her. Strange, why would the knight be looking at Morgana that way? Merlin didn't have time to question it further as he wrapped his arms around her soft, trembling form and yanked her roughly towards him.

Neither had chance to say anything, they both ran and grabbed the cloth and continued to pull the King towards the throne room.

Arthur appeared in the nick of time knocking the knight down the spiral staircase with a hefty kick to its stomach. Quickly entering the room Arthur and Merlin turned to put the bar across the heavy door before leaning against it to take a much needed breath.

''Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you'', Arthur said turning to look at her.

''I don't have it'', she panicked from her crouched position beside Uther.

''I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!''.

''I'm sorry! I...'', she didn't know what to say and Arthur was getting quite angry now.

''It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped'', Merlin once again saved her. Looking at him she tried to silently thank him but he refused to meet her gaze.

''There has to be something we can do!'', Arthur shouted before turning and pacing to the other side of the room.

''Why didn't that knight kill you?'', Merlin questioned her at a whisper afraid that Arthur might hear.

''How do I know?... Because I'm a woman?'', she replied looking worried everyone seemed to be turning on her. She'd done nothing wrong, she had no idea why the knight hadn't struck her, she felt sure those were her final moments before Merlin pulled her to safety.

''Yeah, maybe'', Merlin dropped it as Arthur came back over.

''Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out'', he said.

''We have to destroy the source of the magic'', Merlin said trying his best not to look or think about her.

''Which is?''.

''I don't know'', he lied, it was killing him but it would kill Arthur even more if he found out. Funny he should think of it like that as neither him nor Arthur were the ones with their heads on the impending chopping block.

''Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart'', he said planning it all out.

''I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window'', Arthur continued.

''You're going out there? I'll come with you'', Merlin interrupted, leaping from his place on the floor, his destiny suddenly reminding him he had to protect Arthur.

''No. No, you stay. You protect my father''.

''You won't reach the cart alone. Its suicide''.

''We have no choice''.

Unbarring the door Arthur prepared himself to face the knights outside. ''If I need a servant in the next life...''

''Don't ask me'', Merlin retorted and was met with a laugh from the prince, drawing his sword he sprang out into the corridor. Merlin re-bared the door behind him.

''He's not going to survive out there'', Morgana worried looking at the door, it was as if she was trying to see through it, to see for herself if Arthur was safe.

''I know''.

''We've got to do something''.

''I know'', he repeated himself.

This was it he'd tried to ignore what he'd have to do, do to her but it was actually upon him. Handing her the cloth, ''Here. You tear this up. I'll make some rope''. She did as he said, he glanced at her briefly but couldn't read her expression she just looked overwhelmed by it all.

Lifting the small, cold bottle of Hemlock he poured the contents into his water skin all the time trying to think of anything but what he was about to do. The sloshing of the liquid was pounding in his head, louder than it actually was, as if it was tormenting him, reminding him it was poison.

Turning back to her his heart leapt into his mouth he could barely breathe, she looked so sweet so innocent sitting in a pool of silk, her expensive dress fanning around her reminding him of her status. He wasn't just about to poison his friend he was about to poison the most important, most loved lady in Camelot.

_''You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you'', _Kilgharrah's powerful voice made his final decision.

''Here, have some water'', he offered her the water skin.

''I'm not thirsty''.

''No, you have some before I finish it'', he offered it again smiling at her, one of the most forced smiles he'd ever had to make.

She sighed before smiling up at him, those jade eyes once again fixated onto his sapphire ones, ''Thank you''; she raised the skin to her cherry red lips.

Merlin turned his head the tears already threatening to fall, he'd done it she would drink the poison, she'd struggle to breathe, knowing it was him she would die a painful death with her murderer at her side.

A murderer, Merlin had done many things, destroyed many magical and non-magical people in his quest to protect Arthur but he never thought of himself as a murderer. So why was this any different? He was protecting Arthur, Camelot and his destiny, he knew it was what the dragon had told him to do and he knew that Kilgharrah was probably right but he knew in his heart it was wrong. If he did this he was no better than the other evil people out there, no better than the other murderers.

This wasn't any old evil sorceress intent on taking Camelot, any old vicious troll on a quest for gold, it was Morgana.

He remembered the first day he came to Camelot, the public execution wasn't pretty but what had caught his attention most definitely was. High up, standing in one of the castles large windows, was the most beautiful woman Merlin had ever seen.

Her pale skin was flawless, her beautiful jade eyes, although showed an obvious discomfort to the execution, sparkled like no other he'd seen before, even more than his own eyes when they glowed gold with magic. She stood as elegant and proud as a princess should, which was what Merlin had assumed she was taking in her regal blue dress and position within the castle. Learning soon after that she was Uther's ward, Merlin's infatuation with her only grew as his time in Camelot carried on.

She entered meetings, balls, feasts in stunning gowns, her face perfectly made up and her hair in either an elegant up do or cascading loose down her back. She made everyone stop and stare, each and every mouth wide open and their jaws hitting the ground.

Every time Merlin thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, she managed it without fail each and every time. Not only was her beauty without equal the more Merlin got to know her the more he liked her, she was kind and sweet. She cared about her friends, about her people, she stuck up for those who needed it whether they were noble or peasant, magic or no magic. She was passionate and confident, not afraid to stand up for herself she was a strong woman but Merlin knew she wasn't as strong as she'd have others believe.

He'd seen her after her nightmares, distraught and scared, when she realised she had magic she'd turned into a fragile mess. He marvelled in the revelation, she was like him, she had magic. To Merlin it had all made him love her even more... wait love her... oh my god he did, why had it taken him so long to realise it?. He'd ignored the dragon, ignored what he'd seen with his very eyes refusing to believe she was evil and that was why. He loved her. They say the heart never lies... What had he done!

''Stop! Morgana don't drink that'', he screamed flinging himself at her knocking the skin from her hands.

''Merlin, what are you doing?'', she looked up shocked and a little scared. Merlin had rocked back onto his knees.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'', he whimpered sat with his head in his hands. Grabbing the water skin she bought it to her nose and sniffed the top, it didn't smell like water.

''Merlin, what is in that? What were you giving me to drink?'', she moved over to him putting her hand softly on his shoulder, concerned over his vulnerable stance. He looked up at her his usual warm eyes looked tearful and regretful.

''I'm sorry, I had no choice. Eradicate the source that's what he told me to do. The magic had to be stopped. Camelot... my destiny. I'm sorry'', he mumbled blurting out only half sentences, she couldn't make sense of much of it.

''Eradicate the source? What do you mean?-'', he looked at her his eyes showed how sorry he was. ''-Me? I'm the source?... that's why that knight didn't kill me isn't it? Her perfectly groomed eyebrows arched as she realised the truth.

''Yes, I don't know how or why but you're the source and Camelot will fall if it's not stopped, if you're not...'', he trailed off. She looked at him and then at the water skin she'd dropped on the floor and it finally dawned on her. Merlin saw the realisation in her eyes and reached out to hold her, to explain. She leapt back at his touch like she'd been bitten, like he was going to hurt her.

''You, you were going to poison me?'', she asked angrily, his eyes giving her the answer she needed.

''Oh my god-'', she started to pace, ''-you tried to kill me, Merlin? How could you do that? You're my friend''. She stopped and stared at him and Merlin had to take his eyes away, he couldn't take the hate in those beautiful jade eyes but what bothered him the most was the fear he saw nestled deep within them, she was afraid of him.

''I'm sorry, I had no choice, Camelot will fall... Morgana don't you see, were all going to die'', he tried to explain.

''So you thought you'd kill me instead? I'm not important after all...'', she spat bitterly.

''I didn't say that, Morgana I don't know what else to do, do you think this is easy for me? Do you really think I want you dead? What would you do? If you had to save Camelot or kill me what would you choose?''.

''I wouldn't turn on my friend'', she emphasised on the word friend. He dropped his gaze to the floor, he should never have listened to the dragon, he should have found a different way.

''I'm sorry Morgana you have to believe me''.

''Why did you stop me?'', she asked. The question was simple enough but it floored him, not expecting that to leave her lips.

''Because I couldn't do it, I couldn't bare to watch you suffer, watch you die. I care for you too much, I've always cared for you Morgana'', he spoke the truth and she could see that in his sapphire eyes.

''How am I the source Merlin? I haven't done anything I don't understand'', she turned to him her eyes filled with panic.

''Sshhhh'', he whispered and wrapped his arms around her trying to offer her all the comfort he could. She welcomed it gratefully. ''It's Morgause, she did this to you. She must have. I don't know how though''.

''I do-'', she looked at him like she'd betrayed him, ''-I went to meet her in the woods two nights ago, she asked me if I wanted Uther's reign to end and I did but not like this. I can't take watching him execute hundreds of innocent people just because they have magic... like me. If he found out about me I'd be the next head on the chopping block. He can't keep getting away with this, I thought Morgause would just kill him, I didn't think the whole of Camelot would suffer... Once I said I wanted his reign to end she said she was glad I had said that and then the last thing I remember is her eyes glowing gold, then I woke up in my own bed''.

''So she did enchant you, you are the force that keeps the knights alive'', he told her sadly. She pulled herself out of his embrace and looked at him terrified about what she was about to do. Walking a few paces she picked up the forgotten, poisoned water skin.

''Well then there's only one thing I can do'', and before Merlin could stop her she'd taken the water skin and to his desperate scream of ''No!'', she downed the contents. He seemed frozen his legs unable to move, he had no idea what to do.

She started to feel the effects of the poison and grasping at her throat in pain she slipped to the floor, watching her fall seemed to jump start Merlin into action and instead of the hard ground, she was met by Merlin's arms as he caught her and cradled her in his lap.

''Why did you do that Morgana? What have you done?'', he hugged her close.

''Had no choice... can't let Camelot fall... its ok Merlin... my choice'', she coughed and spluttered the poison closing her airways. She was terrified, it hurt and she didn't want to die, she gripped Merlin's arm and in response he pulled her even closer and kissed her forehead.

''It hurts... Merlin...'', she barely whispered, she wasn't far from unconsciousness now.

''It's ok, it's ok... I'll fix this, I will I swear. Hang on Morgana, I can't lose you I just can't'', he finally gave in and the tears fell heavily, dripping into her raven hair.

The door suddenly burst open, thrown from its hinges and Morgause floated into the room a mix of cloak and armour, upon seeing Morgana on the floor she swept across the room snatching her cruelly from Merlin's grasp.

''What has he done to you?'', she whispered into Morgana's hair.

''I did nothing, I tried but... couldn't. She drunk it, before I had chance to stop her'', Morgause frowned at the bumbling serving boy.

''You poisoned her?'', she shouted finally realising what he meant by she drank it.

''You poisoned her!-'', he spat. He felt his magic coil up inside him, like a snake ready to strike. ''-poisoned her mind, turned her against her people, against her friends. You enchanted her! You made her do this not me. This is your fault!'', he screamed back at her angry that she'd taken Morgana from him.

''Tell me what you used and I can save her, what poison did she take?'', she asked desperately.

''First, stop the attack!'', now that Morgana was gone his destiny seemed to be the only thing he had left to protect.

''You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!''.

''If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!''.

''Tell me the poison or you'll die!'', she threatened

''Then she'll die with me-'', finding the strength he continued to stand firm. ''-I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her''.

She looked from her sister to the serving boy she had to know what poison it was.

_''Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft''. _Merlin heard the crash of armour from outside the door and knew the knights had fallen, passing Morgause the hemlock bottle he waited till she was distracted by reading it before directing his magic at her.

_''Véntus témpéstás édo Morgáusé'', _his eyes flashed gold and a small cyclone of wind brew at his fingertips, gathering height and speed before it swept menacingly across the room. It headed straight towards Morgause, gathering her in its grasp and with the speed it had grown with it disappeared out the door taking the sorceress with it.

Rushing to Morgana Merlin picked her up as carefully as he could. Arthur burst into the room, ''Where's my father?''.

''He's safe! He's over there'', Merlin looked in Uther's direction as Uther stumbled to his feet looking very drowsy.

''Morgana!'', Arthur rushed towards her.

''She's gravely ill Arthur I must get her to Gaius, check on your father make sure he and the others are ok'', he quickly told him and once he'd finished he half ran out the door, carrying the lifeless body of Morgana.

He reached Gaius's chambers and hurried through the door placing her carefully on the bed.

''Merlin? What's happened? Are you ok?'', he asked the poor old man was so lost and confused after just waking up.

''I'm fine Gaius I'll explain later but you have to hurry she's dying, poisoned... Hemlock! What do we do? You must save her''. Gaius rushed over and quickly examined her, checking her pulse and looking into her eyes.

''Merlin, she's all but gone I'm sorry but it's too late there's nothing I can do'', he said sadly watching the Lady Morgana die wasn't easy for him either.

''No!'', Merlin shouted before running to his room and brought out his spell book, searching for Hemlock. It felt like ages but finally he found a spell, ''here-'', he said showing Gaius pointing to the spell, ''-to drain the hemlock-'', he read skimming over the words, ''-this is the spell it has to work''.

''Merlin you must be careful, she's the kings ward do you think he'd thank you for treating her with magic?'', Gaius asked.

''I don't care Gaius I have to save her, all I've heard today is kill her and now let her die. Well I'm tired of you all telling me what to do especially when it concerns my friends life, I don't care if she's Lady Morgana to you, to the court, to the people, to me she's just Morgana and Morgana is worth saving'', without a second thought he focused on the spell.

_''Adficio cicuta éx suus ratio'', _he said with utter determination. She couldn't die he wouldn't let her. Waiting for the spell to work, or not he dreaded that outcome, was agony. Her pale face was too still, her soft lips too cold and her eyes were shut preventing anyone the view of them which was a crime in its self.

Merlin looked worryingly over to Gaius who slowly shook his head, turned and left the room, probably to go inform the court of the death of their beloved Lady Morgana.

''No'', Merlin whispered before the tears fell once more splashing onto her beautiful face. He sat beside her, his head buried in her silky hair and he finally gave in to his grief.

''Merlin'', a groggy voice made him open his eyes in shock, only one person had a voice as sweet as honey.

''Morgana!'', he shouted before literally throwing himself at her, smashing his lips against her's. After the few second sudden shock she barely had chance to respond to his kiss before he pulled back.

Jumping up he began to nervously pace the room, ''Oh my god, Morgana I'm so sorry. I was in shock, I thought you had died. Yeah that's it...''

''Merlin''...

''I know! What was I thinking you're the king's ward I'm a serving boy...''

''Merlin!''...

''Not that you'd want to kiss me anyway whether or not you were a Lady...''

''Merlin!''...

''Uther would have my head if he knew what I'd done, I'm sorry Mi' lady...''. Merlin was so busy pacing that he hadn't heard Morgana trying to interrupt or the fact that she'd gotten up.

That small kiss, no matter how brief, had sent sparks cursing through her body and she wanted to feel them again. She walked carefully behind him so when he turned to continue his pacing he banged straight into her.

''Mi'lady...''. Before he could continue this ridiculous rant of his she took full advantage of the opportunity of their closeness and grasped him by the back of the neck pulling him down to return his earlier kiss, properly this time.

Merlin's natural reaction kicked in which he silently thanked, since all his head was doing was repeating over and over, 'I'm kissing the Lady Morgana'. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. Her tongue probed for entrance and met no resistance from him, only when the need for air creep up did they both finally pull back, Merlin's arms remaining loosely around her back.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he had a chance Morgana's finger was silencing him.

''Please don't say anything Merlin, I heard enough-'', she laughed lightly and he smiled at her in return. ''-What happened? You said that was poison, not that I'm not glad about it but shouldn't I be dead?''.

''No you were never meant to die Morgana, please don't think that''.

''But Morgause, what happened?''.

''Yeah well about that, I urmm...''... Fortunately for Merlin, Arthur and Uther came, surprisingly slowly, into the room behind Gaius and it was then he realised the physician would of broken the news that Morgana had died.

''Morgana!-'',Uther shouted in surprise before rushing forwards to place a gloved hand on her cheek, seemingly unaware of her intimate position with Arthur's man servant, ''-but Gaius.. He said you were dead'', Uther turned to Gaius who looked as shocked as him. Merlin took the opportunity to quickly back up a few paces from Morgana.

''I gave her another dose of your potion Gaius, Merlin said catching his eye so he'd be in on the lie, I couldn't bare to watch her die so I thought another few drops couldn't do any harm, not if you had already said she was gone'', Merlin finished now noticing the whole room was staring at him.

''You saved her?'', Arthur asked, in his usual shocked tone he used when he realised Merlin had done something good.

''Well no I just gave her another dose that's all, it was Gaius's potion...''

''But without it she would of died, you saved the life of my ward. I am indebted to you Merlin, this will not go unrewarded and it will not go unforgotten'', Uther said looking at him gratefully before turning his gaze back to Morgana, who returned the smile he was giving her.

XOXOXOXOXOX

''Young Warlock, I can sense all went well. Well done, Arthur is safe and your destiny protected'', Kilgharrah eagerly greeted him as he entered the cavern.

''Yes Morgause and the knights have been banished, Camelot is safe'', he said trying not to give too much away.

''But something is wrong, The Lady Morgana she still lives, I fail to understand how?'', he asked.

''You were wrong about her, she drank the poison herself, knowing what it was, Morgause enchanted her, none of it was of her doing... she...'', he began.

''Merlin I can see where this is headed and I will warn you for the last time that the witch cannot be trusted, the future is what it is'', the dragon interrupted firmly.

''Your wrong, the future depends on the choices we make now, we can shape it to how we wish. I'm going to tell Morgana about my powers and help her with hers...''

''MERLIN!-'',Kilgharrah bellowed, making the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stand on edge, he truly was a terrifying beast, ''-If you do this, I cannot help you, you put yourself and the young Pendragon at great risk. Albion will never be born, you will never achieve your destiny and we, we will never be free!'', his scales seemed to shake with rage.

''I know her, I trust her she would never hurt Arthur or Camelot. Yes she goes against Uther but so do we all... one day his reign will come to an end. Morgana will be an ally in my fight against all those who seek to destroy Camelot. I will never harm her. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind'', Merlin finished with a determined look to the dragon he turned to leave.

Kilgharrah noticed the warmth in Merlin's eyes when he defended the witch, he had feelings for her. Kilgharrah shook his head slowly he should of realised, he had heard the rumours of the Lady Morgana apparently she was quite the beauty. It seemed she had stolen the young warlock's heart and for all Kilgharrah's knowledge and power he knew he couldn't mess with the force of love.

''Merlin-'',Kilgharrah called after him, ''-I only hope your love is stronger than my wisdom, for all our sakes'', and with his parting words he flew off once more.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Later that night Merlin made his way to Morgana's chambers, the excuse of Gaius's sleeping draft tucked safely in his pocket, he knocked timidly on her door and she had opened it before he had chance to change his mind about being there.

''Merlin-'', she gushed, ''-please come in''.

''Are you sure Mi'lady?'', he asked noticing she was scantily dressed in just her silk night gown.

''Its Morgana and yes Merlin you saved my life now please don't make me drag you'', she winked and he shyly smiled before following her in.

''What brings you here so late Merlin?'', she asked and it took Merlin a while to figure out what that tone to her voice was and his cheeks brunt red when he realised, flirtatious.

''I felt we had more to discuss earlier before we were... urmm... interrupted...'', he blushed again and Morgana smiled, he was so cute. She was used to men's behaviour around her and to be honest she often grew tired of them admiring her for just her face but she knew that wasn't the case with Merlin.

''We do, like how you single handedly defeated Morgause and the immortal knights? How you saved me when Gaius pronounced me dead?'', she looked at him with those eyes, those beautiful jade eyes, that demanded the truth and he couldn't resist those eyes.

''You're going to hate me when I tell you, I should of told you long ago but I was told not to... convinced not to. You must promise me that I can trust you before I tell you this?''.

''First of all Merlin I could never hate you and you know you can trust me. You can trust me like I trust you'', she smiled making sure he understood just how much she did trust him.

''Ok, what do you want? Right now what would you like?'', he asked.

''A kiss'', she said looking up at him through her long eyelashes, the look of an innocent child hoping for a sweet, he laughed that wasn't the answer he was expecting but who was he to deny a lady her wish.

So he stooped down to place a chaste kiss upon her soft lips. Despite how much he wanted to remain like that he had a lot to explain and he doubted she'd be asking for another kiss once he'd told her the truth about himself.

Pulling back and scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness he continued.

''Ok, to make this work you must give me something I can actually hand over to you, something you want to have right now''.

''Oh Merlin I don't know, anything, urmm... you choose'', she said trying to make this difficult for him rather than for her.

''How about a rose? All ladies like roses...'', he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe this was it he was going to tell her. Well show her would be the correct term. His heart was racing, of all the foe's he'd faced he didn't think he'd ever been as terrified as he was now, of her reaction.

_''Méus manús paréo a rosé in vigéo''_, his eyes flashed gold and in his hand appeared a beautiful lavender rose, which he handed over to her. Surprisingly she gently took it, her eyes still fixed on his trying to find a trace of that gold flash she had just seen, despite everything, that gold sparkle tinged with his blue sapphires was the strangest most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

After a few minutes, what felt like a life time to Merlin, she finally spoke.

''Why lavender?'', she asked her tone unreadable.

''Well that wasn't what I was expecting you to say-'', he laughed before continuing, ''-Not many people know this but a lavender rose means enchantment and love at first sight, both of which are extremely fitting to us I think'', he blushed realising the love at first sight applied to him not to Morgana.

She'd asked that question simply because she couldn't make sense of the other questions that were floating around in her head. It scared her that she didn't know how to feel, should she be scared of him? Disappointed? Betrayed that he hadn't told her? Sorry for him that despite all he's done Uther would still have him executed if he found out. She felt all those things but for some reason not anger.

Her head told her to be angry, furious with him... but her heart... her heart refused to let her be.

Could it be she had feelings for the sweet, innocent, clumsy servant?

''Why didn't you tell me Merlin? That night when I came to you, you could have... should have told me. I was terrified of what was happening to me, of whom I was and you knew exactly how I felt. You should have told me'', she told him her eyes showing the one thing that broke him, betrayal. Hate he could take, fear or worry he could fix but betrayal he wasn't sure he could mend that bond of trust.

''I'm so sorry Morgana, I wanted to tell you, you have no idea how much I wanted to. No one would let me... said I was foolish, you must understand. You know what Uther would do, you've watched all those executions same as me. It was too high a risk and I didn't want to trouble you with it, I knew how badly you were handling your own discovery'', the sad look of regret in his sapphire eyes confirmed that yes, yes she did indeed have feelings, strong feelings for Merlin.

''Who wouldn't let you tell me? Who knows about you Merlin?''.

''Just Gaius and urm... the dragon''.

''Excuse me? The dragon? The dragon that Uther has captured under the castle?'', she looked more shocked at that than Merlin's revelation of magic.

''Yes he is a creature of magic as are we, he called me when I first came to Camelot. To cut a long story short I have a destiny to protect Arthur, he is destined to unite the lands and magic will be allowed once more. He is the once and future king''.

She was too quiet, too understanding. Why wasn't she shouting at him? Slapping him?, calling the guards?. He'd expected, dreaded all outcome's but never had he imagined this one. She seemed to just accept him.

Her face was unreadable she knew that, she also knew it was worrying him, her quiet reaction. Events played over and over in her head. Merlin had magic, Merlin the simple, goofy serving boy. Arthur had certainly got one hell of a shock coming she thought, thinking to Arthur's opinion of his servant.

''All this time, it was you wasn't it? Saving him. No matter the threat, how great and how little his chances of survival were, he always did. No matter what foe attacked Camelot they were always thwarted, it was you'', she said looking at him in admiration.

He winced he didn't like all the praise, he did what he did to save lives not for the glory.

''Yes, I've saved Arthur, you, Gwen, Uther, Gaius, the whole kingdom time and time again... then I go back to polishing Arthur's armour'', he laughed at himself, at his life.

''Thank you Merlin'', she said her tone still gentle. He blushed and a shy, embarrassed smile crept across his face.

Now she was sure, she was in love with Merlin.

He had appalling manners, terrible timing, never seemed to do his job, Arthur was always shouting after him. He treated her like he'd treat Gwen, spoke to her like he would one of the kitchen staff and acted around her like he would around Gaius.

Not in the slightest did he ever treat her as he should, speak to her with the respect her title demanded, act the way he should around a Lady, the way everyone else did. And she loved it. She wasn't just Uther's ward to him, she wasn't The Lady Morgana, she was just Morgana.

''Morgana, not that I'm not preferring this but your being very calm about this, you haven't shouted at me, called the guards, nothing?'', He looked at her questioning her calmness.

''Merlin I do believe I owe you my life on more than one occasion, including today, that is reason enough not to run to the guards, don't you think?'', she smiled at him. ''I know what it's like to live in fear of your life, to be scared of who you are. I understand why you didn't tell me, why you couldn't risk it. I just hope you know now that you can trust me with your secret like I trust you with mine''.

''Of course I do Morgana, I do trust you I always have. I was wrong to listen to them, I should have told you like I wanted to''...

''I do have one question though Merlin, why did the dragon not want you to tell me about your magic, if we are all creatures of magic why does he not trust me?''. Merlin looked nervously away from her and this told her a lot. ''He was the one who told you to kill me wasn't he?'', she asked sadly.

''Yes, he told me that like me you have a destiny but yours lies against mine. You're destined to help Mordred and Morgause to bring about Camelot's downfall. If you lived then Arthur would not become king. I've told him this isn't true, I told him what you did, that you drank the poison to save Camelot. I told him I knew the real you and he said it was down to me to make sure you never achieved your destiny''.

''I would never hurt my people, my friends, Arthur. You know that Merlin, I'm with you if you want me to be of course? I will help you support you in your destiny to bring about the time where magic is free'', she took his hand in her smaller, daintier one. ''But Uther?''...

''I know Uther has his faults but Arthur is not his father, he will be a great king but he is not yet ready. We must be patient and let the future happen of its own accord. It is not up to us to decide the future, fate will decide-'', he said squeezing her hand. ''-Morgana I know this is difficult for you but you must trust me'', he finished smiling at her.

''I do Merlin'', she said confidently.

Her delicate fingers teasingly stroked his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes showing a slight embarrassment hidden beneath a cheeky twinkle. ''And what about _us?'', _she asked shyly. The way she pronounced _us_ told him exactly what she meant by it.

''Morgana you are King Uthers ward, I am a serving boy it just cannot be...'', he trailed off looking at her sadly. It was a cruel thing to have the one you love, love you back but know nothing could ever happen.

''Merlin, Uther would kill us both if he knew we had magic, we have to hide from him already...-'', she sauntered over and moved dangerously close to him, ''-what's one more thing to hide?'', she asked and he was floored because once again she was looking at him with those eyes, those beautiful jade eyes.

He couldn't believe how today had panned out and even in his wildest dreams he couldn't even begin to imagine that Morgana would want him but it seemed she did and who was he to question a Lady. Closing the last fraction of a gap between them he bought his lips to hers, this time allowing his magic free roaming, it connected with hers and the sparks flew through their veins. Nothing had ever felt so right. It didn't matter what fate threw at them together they would protect Arthur, Camelot and bring about the time, the time of Albion. 

**Apologies for the cheesy ending but hey im a terrible romantic and I just love happy endings :) **

**The spells I used are just the English version of what the spell is, translated into Latin. I had no clue where to start with the spells so I hope that's ok with everyone.**

**Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate any reviews and feedback :D**


End file.
